Okikagulight
by Badmintonholicxxx
Summary: AU: 3-Z Universe. A China themed Girl. A Super Sadist. Mix them together, and what do you get?
1. Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I wish I owned Gintama~**

**Well, I'm a big fan of Gintama and Okikagu, so after reading a giant bunch of fanfics, I thought to myself, should I make one as well? And, after one whole hour of thinking, I decided to past the time and create one! And this is my first Gintama fanfic, so be nice and feel free to read this with the will to die!**

Okita Sougo was the hottest guy in the whole of Gintama Highschool Year 3. He was used to being surrounded by girls who would stalk him and later try to confess to him. Due to his sadistic nature, he would accept and then dump them as a joke. But that just drove the girls harder.

"Hey, crappy author, is this a documentary of my life or something? This camera seems to be invading my privacy." Okita picked his nose and stared at the screen with his deadpan eyes.

(DON'T COMPLAIN! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T BLAME ME IF THE SHOTS ARE STUPID!)

"Geez, you don't have to be so snappy." The bishounen had arrived at his classroom; Class 3-Z. He opened the door to see a small group of girls gathered around a desk. He narrowed his eyes, and peeked around to see who it was.

"Oh, its just the gorilla woman." Okita muttered to himself. As he was going to sit in his seat though, he seemed to had did something, as the girls no longer were chatting, but staring at him. "What, are you guys supposed to be my new set of fangirls? In case you didn't know, I'm happier being by myself." He casually tried to shove them away, but to his horror, more people started gathering around them. Okita then realized, he had bumped into a girl. Quite a short one. And she seemed to have a dangerously red aura surrounding her, but Okita pushed it out of his mind. She was wearing the uniform of Gintama High, but she had vermillion colored hair tied into two tight buns with ornaments on them. Was this girl always in 3-Z?

(Your fault. You keep sleeping in class, so don't ask me about your lack of social knowledge.)

"I-i-i-…." Okita heard a muffled voice coming from the girl. He widened his eyes. Was this a confession?

"Didn't you hear? I don't want any fangirls. Are you deaf? Or if you were a masochist, I guess that would be okay…" Okita tried to ignore the crowds of people surrounding them. What was even worse that some members of the School Newspaper Club had slipped into class and took pictures and notes. However, the girl seemed to have gotten pissed even more, which was strange.

"I-IDIOT!" The girl finally lost control of her patient, looked up, grabbed Okita's face, and threw it towards the board at the front. The crowd suddenly threw a _Oh shit, we're doomed _face and slowly backed away. As soon as Okita gained consciousness, he looked up to see the girl standing over him, staring at him with her blue eyes gleaming viciously.

"Hey. You have to apologize to me, Kagura, the queen of Gintama High. How dare you call me a mere fangirl. I don't have the slightest interest in you."

"Oh, that's sweet, although you don't act like a queen, throwing people's face around when you first meet them."

"Shut up!"

Without a warning, Okita had lashed out against Kagura, revealing his wooden sword. (Just to tell you, if you ask why Okita has a wooden sword, ask yourself this: would a school let you bring a real sword?)

Members of the class sighed as Okita and Kagura punched, kicked and slashed at each other, messing up the tables, chairs, and even the walls. While Okita was dodging Kagura's blows, though, he noticed something. It was flat.

"I never knew there was someone who had breasts even flatter than the gorilla woman. It's actually like a wall!" He thought out loud, earning him a giant kick from Otae, who was one of the bystanders.

"S-shut up! Samurai do not need breasts. Change the topic to pe*ises instead." Instead of Kagura throwing an insult back though; Kyuubei had stood up, her face bright red with embarrassment. Following what Kyuubei had said, rapid footsteps were heard outside the classroom, and the door slid open with a giant whack to reveal a certain person with light beige shoulder length hair and unearthly pupil eyes.

"Young master, you should not say such unladylike things! Instead of focusing on pe*ises, why don't you try on this gothic dress I just-BEGIRAMA!" Before Toujou could finish his sentence, Kagura had been sent flying towards the door, knocking him out.

"You bastard…" The girl with the Chinese buns ran back towards the fight, determined to win. Before the fight could show the winner, our favourite silver hair natural perm loves strawberry milk may peek on ladies sometimes lazy main character of the Gintama anime showed up.

"Oi! Why the hell is the description of him so long?" Shinpachi yells in the background.

"Go die, Megane!" Kagura responds.

"Everyone sit down! So, because half the classroom is destroyed, the pair who caused this, Souichirou-kun and Kagura, go stand in the hallway. Wait, nah, go buy some cake or parfait or something. Just make sure you don't get caught, okay?" Ginpachi-sensei ordered while picking his nose.

"Its Sougo, sensei. And you want me to go with her? This barbaric monster?" Okita pointed towards Kagura, who smacked him across the face. "What do you think? Unless you want me to feed you a bit of Hijikata's mayo dog food. He splat it in my face this morning for insulting it." The two looked at each other, looked away at disgust, and whispered to themselves: "I hate you."

**So how was the first chapter? Please review and comment what you thought about it. And also, after each chapter, I'm gonna put a question about Gintama and if you can answer it, you can hug any character in Gintama of your choice! (mentally though)**

**Shinpachi: Hey, why mentally?**

**Me: Because, because… (cries in corner and grows mushrooms in the closet)**

**Shinpachi: Oh, sorry Author-san, w-wait a minute, THAT'S MY CLOSET!**

**Kagura: Just ignore her, megane. The author has always been like this because she couldn't go to the anime convention in her country so she couldn't get any Gintama goods. **

**Me: (wipes tears) Who cares about Gintama goods, at least I have the Gintama movie and the Haru Matsuri video…(stares at Haru Matsuri video icon and Gintama movie icon intently, all while laughing manically)**

**Shinpachi: Now see what you've done! Author has temporarily in Try-to-withstand-the-sadness-without-crying mode!**

**But anyway, heres the first question: This person is one of the people in Takasugi's crew, is Kagura's rival and is very loyal to Takasugi. Who is it?**


	2. Challenge

**Sorry for the wait! So here's the answer to last chapter's question: Kijima Matako!**

**Known as the Red Bullet for her skills with the gun, Matako is very devoted to Takasugi and will do anything for him, including showing her pants to him to verify whether they were dirty or not. o_o Hates Takechi Henpeita and calls him a pedophile/lolicon.**

**Okita: Stupid author-san, you don't need the details. Just carry on with the story.**

**Kagura: Sadist, stop acting so impatient. Author is doing all she can to improve the story. Ne, Author?**

**Me: See, even she knows what I'm trying to do. *smirk smirk***

**The people who got the question right were 'an autumn day' and ' '! Congrats! Tell me your Gintama character choice, and I'll send you something!**

Kagura, the main cute main heroine of this story, had just defeated the stupid sadist before class, and managed to walk away with it by buying their sensei's favorite cake with strawberry frosting. Sure, she had to go with her sworn enemy, but that was nothin-

"Hey! Why are you even making an introduction like this!" Shinpachi had suddenly torn down the background set, leaving nothing but a white plain background.

"But I am the main character of this fic. Even the title has part of my name in it!" Kagura protested.

"China, don't forget me. I'm supposed to share half of the fic with you." Okita piped up.

"Wait. Why the hell did this author make me so dumb? I'm not supposed to fall into a plan like that! You make it sound like I'm Goku and Kagura's Frieza or something!" Gintoki complained.

(Don't make Dragon Ball references please, Gintoki. I may be an otaku, but some people aren't like us.)

"Wait a minute. What happened to the Gintama High theme? Isn't this similar to the original anime work?" Shinpachi wondered out loud.

"We already filmed that, Patsuan. Don't you remember? Has the lack of screentime in this fanfiction got to your head or something?" Gintoki teased.

"WHY, YOU!" Shinpachi yelled and threw himself at Gintoki.

**NOTICE: The special corner has ended now. We will begin the official story.**

After the first period of class had ended, the part about Okita and Kagura fighting had spread around the whole school, as everyone except for Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei and Kondo (Who stalked Otae as you know) sat near Kagura and Okita while they ate lunch.

"Anego, whatcha having for lunch?" Kagura asked happily, skipping along.

"I made some tamagoyaki, but it turned out worse than it normally did. Want to try some?" Otae showed Kagura the dark matter, which seemed to expand its evil aura and caused Kagura to shudder.

"N-no thanks, I think I won't be able to eat it after my lunch." Kagura looked away, hoping that Otae was not going to be persistent. As they sat at the table, Okita sat at the table opposite of them, surrounded by his fangirls.

"Okita, why did you let that gorilla of a girl mess your face up? I'll help you..." One of the girls gently wiped his face with water.

Okita stared across towards Kagura, who was eating a bowl of ramen ferociously, followed by other snacks. "What a gluttonous girl, she even eats like a monster." The bishounen purposely said it out loud for Kagura to hear, which the Yato girl glared at him with her azure colored eyes, clearly offended.

"We have the Sports Festival coming up, Kagura-chan. You can pay him back during that." Shinpachi suggested, comforting her.

"Of course! Thanks, Megane!" Kagura's eyes lit up as she chomped on her sandwich.

A few minutes later, Kagura had stood next to Okita, his fans separating in the middle.

"Sadist, I challenge you to the Sports Festival. Whoever's group wins the most events will get the other person to do one thing for them."

"Sure, China. No chickening out, otherwise it'll be an automatic lose."

"You think I will? No chance. Watch, as the queen of 3-Z wins you flawlessly! Guahahahaha!"

"What kind of laugh is that? You sound like an ani- GUAHA!" Okita yelled in pain as Kagura stepped on his foot in fury.

"Heheh, what kind of scream is that?" Kagura's eyes became simple with a black dot as a pupil, her tongue stuck out at him.

Like before class, another fight had started, but the look in both the chinese girl's pure blue eyes and the sadist's deep red eyes had become mischievous.

**Sports Festival Timeeee!**

"Thank you, the whole 3rd year of Gintama High, of coming to this Sports Festival! We will shortly begin the events. Prizes will be announced soon." The MC began cheerfully.

Our two rivals in 3Z looked at each other, speaking to the other firmly, saying the three words "I will win."

**So the Sports Festival will begin in the next chapter! Here's the question for this time: I am someone who Hijikata trusts. I made a big difference in his life even though I was a minor character, and I was mentioned by Kondo during the Miwarigumi arc. Who am I?**


End file.
